Apaixonados sem querer
by Lety Diggory
Summary: Ciúmes. Apenas ciúmes. Escrita para o Projeto Je T'aime da seção R/Hr do fórum 6v. SongFic de Accidentally In Love, Couting Crows.


**APAIXONADOS SEM QUERER**

**N/A: **Feita para o "Projeto Je T'aime" da seção R/Hr do fórum 3v.

Essa fic foi escrito com o intuito de esculachar _meeesmo_ no cânon, mas no final acabei vendo que isso que é o verdadeiro: Ron & Hermione Aproveitem e comentem!

- Suma daqui! – berrou Hermione enquanto Ron tentava se desculpar.

- Mas Mione, _ela _me beijou!

- Desapareça da minha frente agora! – ela berrou novamente arremessando uma garrafa em sua direção.

- Mione, vamos conversar direito – ele disse se desviando de outra garrafa – não é o que você está pensando...

- Nunca mais me chame de "Mione"! – ela rosnou com a boca no ponto de começar a espumar.

- Tudo bem, Hermione, vamos conversar.

- Nem Hermione! Se você quiser é senhorita Granger!

- Mas nós estamos namorando e nem posso te chamar de Hermione? – Ron perguntou calmamente, gerando um contraste enorme entre a sua serenidade e o rosto rosa-choque que a raiva a deixava. - Você sabe que eu a amo, não precisa ficar assim.

- Cale a boca! – Hermione gritou.

_**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

- O que tenho que fazer para você acreditar em mim?

- Ronald! Não sei o que deveria estar acontecendo comigo quando eu aceitei _namorar_ com você!

- Mas você ainda está usando a aliança – disse Ron esperançoso quase chorando para ela descer da sacada e aceitar ouvi-lo.

- Não estou mais! – arrancou-a do seu dedo com toda a força acertando aquela aliança de prata no olho esquerdo do namorado.

Ela saiu feito uma Maria Fumaça enquanto ele continuava a se explicar para o nada.

- Ok, se você não quer acreditar em mim. Já disse que foi a Lavender que me agarrou no Salão Principal...

- Mas uma vez que você falar que aquela sem-vergonha que te agarrou eu desço aí e te mato!

- Viu só? Eu só estava conversando, e quando ela te viu começou a me beijar!

- Então eu também vou sair por aí beijando todos os garotos do primeiro ao sétimo ano e ficar falando que foram eles que me agarraram! – Hermione continuava a berrar compulsivamente agora atirando latas em direção de Ron.

- Meu amor, quer dizer, senhorita Granger, eu já disse que não foi culpa minha! – ele se desviara de um frasco de perfume – pode perguntar para qualquer um, o Colin, o Harry, o Fred, o George... Todos estavam lá!

- Epa epa... Alguém me chamou?

- Fred! Saia daqui agora! – Ron gritou.

- Nossa, eu vi o amasso que você e aquela esquisitinha... Qual é mesmo o nome dela...

- Lavender! – disse George completando.

- George! Saia daqui agora! – berrou a garota raivosa.

- Eu não sou o George, sou o Fred! – exclamou um dos dois.

- Não! _Eu_ sou o Fred! – retrucou o outro.

- Não! Você é o George, e_u _sou o Fred!

- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! – gritaram Ron e Hermione juntos.

- Não te disse Fred? Eles são almas gêmeas! Combinam até quando brigam conosco.

- Hermione, pare de fazer drama! Nem foi um beijo _tão_ beijado assim.

- Duvido que você queira-me ver agarrando o... _Miguel Corner_ da Corvinal pelo Salão Principal no horário do almoço? – ela perguntou irônica.

- Isso é diferente!

- Dá no mesmo!

_**How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing  
'bout love**_

- Mas que bagunça é essa? – perguntou Harry abraçado em Ginny com uma maçã do amor nas mãos de cada um.

- É o sem-vergonha do Ron que fica agarrando meninas pelo Salão! – ela urrou do alto da sacada para Harry.

- Vamos embora. Já estou cheia desses dois! – ordenou Ginny.

- Ei! Onde é que está distribuindo maças do amor? – um dos gêmeos saiu na direção da irmã.

- Caso vocês se esqueceram hoje é quatorze de fevereiro! – a ruiva gritou novamente.

Hermione olhou furiosamente para Ron de pensar que estariam como Harry e Ginny em Hogsmeade.

- O que é que você está me olhando? – gritou Hermione.

- Estou olhando para a moça que eu amo.

- Nem venha com essa que me ama!

- Mas eu te amo! – Ron se desviara novamente, agora de um vaso.

- Mas que raios que está havendo aqui? – perguntou mais um que chegara ao barraco.

- É que a Hermione não acredita em mim, Simas.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez, Ron? – ele perguntou.

- _Dessa vez_? Então tem mais coisas? Seu cafajeste... – Hermione rangia os dentes.

- Calma, Hermione! – apareceu Parvati ao lado dela – guarde esse sapato que você vai acabar _matando_ alguém com ele.

- É _isso_ o que ela quer – Ron respondeu conformado. - Ela quer _me_ matar.

- Mas é normal vocês quererem se matar! Todo mundo já conhece essa atração assassina que vocês têm um pelo outro. – disse Neville aparecendo no barraco.

_**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love**_

- Olha, quando eu crescer quero ser como vocês dois – disse um estudante da Lufa-Lufa que ambos nunca haviam visto na vida.

- Então – sugeriu Fred ignorando o garoto do primeiro ano - a solução é pedir desculpas para ela.

- Eu não vou pedir nada! – revoltado, Ron começara a fazer pose de "dono da verdade". - Ela que não acredita em mim! Saiu aos berros do Salão Principal! Você que me deve desculpas!

- Só essa que me faltava!

- Ok... O que você sugere, George? – Fred perguntou.

- Hum... Ah! Sei lá! Em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher! Coitada da mamãe quando esses dois se casarem...

- Eu nunca casaria com essa escandalosa! Nem se fosse a última mulher do mundo!

- E eu nunca casaria com esse... Dom Juan!

_**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**_

- O problema de vocês é que são orgulhosos demais para dizer que se amam! – disse Parvati entrando na conversa.

- Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! – Hermione exclamou indo ao encontro da bagunça.

- A mais pura verdade! – Fred e George exclamaram em uníssono. – Vá, Ron! Fale para ela daquele dia no dormitório.

- Semana passada... – George completou com voz de narrador.

- ...Que você ficou falando _"Hermione, como eu te amo, venha aqui..."_ a noite inteira!

O rosto de Ron acobertado de sardas ficou púrpuro de raiva.

- É mesmo! – Ginny completava o massacre - Isso me lembrou outro dia que a Hermione ficou chamando pelo Ron a noite toda! Eu e as meninas quase morremos de rir!

- Eu nunca ficaria chamando por essa coisa asquerosa durante a noite!

- E eu nunca ficaria dizendo "_Eu te amo"_ durante a noite para ela que é a causa dos meus problemas!

- Seu safado! Você estava aqui até agora ajoelhado aos meus pés pedindo perdão e agora fica falando isso! – a garota irritada lançou um livro contra a cabeça de Ron.

- Antes que eu descobrisse que estava jogando fora o meu tempo com uma garota que daqui a pouco jogará a _cama_ em cima de mim!

- Mas seu duas caras... – ela disse rangendo os dentes.

- Ron... – Harry interferiu.

- Que foi agora?

O garoto entendeu o olhar "peça desculpas se for macho suficiente" que Harry lançou.

_**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**_

- Mione... – ele começou.

- Já disse que se quiser se dirigir a mim só como senhorita Granger!

- Então... Hum... Senhorita Granger. Se você não confia em mim porque você meramente não disse que não me queria como namorado?

- Porque ela te ama!

- CALE A BOCA, HARRY! – disseram juntos novamente.

- Mione – Ron continuou a falar e vendo que Hermione não se importara mais com o "Mione" o dera forças para prosseguir – eu te amo, você sabe disso. Eu sei que nunca serei o _Príncipe Encantado_ que vem em um cavalo branco para resgatar você da torre, mas eu te amo! Isso não é o suficiente?

- Você sabe contos de fadas trouxa? - Hermione perguntou com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

- Bem... quando nós namorávamos queria saber um pouco mais sobre o mundo trouxa... e... - Ron respondeu corando.

- Por que não pode ser sempre assim? Agora estamos bem e daqui dois dias estamos naquele inferno? Garoto, não sei o que você tem, mas eu te amo!

_**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**_

- Que romântico! Pena que não dura muito, amanhã cedo eles já estão se matando.

- Pois é – Harry concordou com Ginny.

- Ron, eu queria que tudo fosse diferente – Hermione começou.

- Por quê?

- Porque tudo foi diferente, oras!

- Não, sempre foi essa droga!

- Você está chamando nosso namoro de "droga"? – ela gritou.

- Não é o namoro que é uma droga!

- Então _eu_ que sou uma droga?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, meu amor...

- Olha garoto, você é um inútil! Acho que deveria estar cega o dia que aceitei namorar com você!

- É eu também deveria estar cego quando aceitei apostar feijões de chocolate com esses dois inúteis – ele apontou para Fred e George - que ficaria com você no verão!

- Seu duas-caras! Você fica apostando _feijões de chocolate_ que ficaria comigo e eu achando que gostava de mim... Sou uma boba mesmo!

- É mentira que eu apostei, meu amor! Só queria ver a sua reação! – Ron foi se aproximando dela sorrindo da garota que mais parecia uma panela de pressão.

_**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love…**_

- Eu vou ter um ataque se ficar perto desses dois mais um segundo – Harry exclamou perturbado enquanto os dois continuavam a discutir interruptamente – Ginny, vamos para qualquer lugar longe desses dois?

- Hermione, pare com esse chilique! Eu já disse que foi na hora da raiva que eu pensei em fazer isso!

- Se você pensou significa que iria fazer!

- Acredite em mim! Nunca em juízo perfeito colaria chiclete no seu cabelo!

- Por isso mesmo que eu tenho medo! Você _nunca _está no seu juízo perfeito! Ronald! Você é um desajuizado!

- Quer saber? Eu vou embora porque não vou ser a atração do colégio! – Ron berrou obstupefato – Se quiser pagar mico grite com as árvores!

_**Accidentally…**_

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally…**

- É, faça isso mesmo! Afinal, a melhor coisa que fará da sua vida! Desapareça!

- Pense bem se quer que eu vá mesmo, se eu for não volto mais e não terá chance de pedir desculpas para mim.

- Mas nem que a minha vida dependesse disso!

- PAREM! – gritou Harry que não resistira e voltara a ver a briga – Parem senão eu conto tudo o que sei!

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio absoluto.

- Ronald! Ou você pede desculpas ou eu espalho pela escola inteira que você ficou olhado ela tomar banho ano passado N'a Toca!

- M-m-m-enti-ti-ti-ra de-e-e-le! – Ron gaguejava abobalhado – Eu nun-un-un-ca fiz i-i-isso!

- Então porque ficou todo nervoso?

- E você, Hermione! Se não parar vou contar que roubou uma cueca do Ron colocou embaixo do travesseiro outro dia... – Ginny completou.

O coração dela quase parou.

- Eu nun-un-un-ca rou-be-be-bei n-a-a-ada dele!

- Ou se desculpem e parem com esse escândalo, ou contamos tudo que sabemos.

Desesperadamente, antes que a história de espiar tomar banho e da cueca embaixo do travesseiro se espalhasse pela escola, ambos se desculparam. E Harry e Ginny com um enorme sorriso no rosto saíram do pátio.

_**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her**_

Feito idiotas os dois ficaram cerca de minutos olhando para o chão, até que depois de muito tempo – alguns segundos – Ron interveio.

- Então – Ron olhou para o relógio – ainda é cedo. Que tal irmos para Hogsmeade, afinal, hoje é dia dos namorados.

- Ah, vamos – Hermione respondeu com cara de "tanto faz"

Juntos saíram de mãos dadas pelos arredores de Hogwarts, até que Hermione...

- Mas... você beijou mesmo a Lavender?

- Ah Mione, não começa...

_**Love ...I'm in love**_


End file.
